Use of uracils as herbicides has previously been reported. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,859,229 and 4,746,352 describe 3-phenyl uracil derivatives as herbicides. However the phenyl ring in the described compounds carry only four substituents. U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,451 describes herbicidal compounds carrying five substituents on the phenyl ring with a dihydrouracil ring. EP Patent 0705829 describes uracil herbicides caring pentasubstituted phenyl ring with a carbon linked substituent at position 2 of the phenyl ring. U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,881, 5,441,925, 5,169,431, 5,476,834, 5,602,077, and WO Patents 97/08170, 08171, 12886 and 42188 described uracil herbicides carrying a fused pentasubstituted phenyl ring where the 2 position of the phenyl ring is substituted either with a carbon, oxygen or nitrogen. U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,404 and JP Patent 05025144 describe uracil compounds with a 3-phenyl group which may be pentasubstituted but none of these Patents appears to make obvious the compounds of the present invention which carry a nitrogen linked substituent at position 2 of the phenyl ring alongwith substituents at positions 3, 4, and 6 and there appears to be no indication as to the criticality of the substitution pattern of the phenyl moiety in order to introduce the high herbicidal activity in combination with selectivity towards crops. Similarly use of pyrazole, tetrahydrophthalimide, triazolinone, tetrazolinone, and triazolidine derivatives are herbicides has been described before such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,281,571, 4,881,967, 5,084,085, WO Patent 85/01939, and Japanese Pat. No. 1-121290 respectively. Pyridazinones, pyridyls, bicyclic hydantoins, phthalimides, pyrimidinones, pyrazinones, and pyridinones have also been described as herbicides such as WO Patent 97107104, 95102580, 95123509, EP Patent 0786453, WO Patent 97/06150, 97/11060, and 97/28127. However, despite the broad coverage of these Patents, the general structure of the present invention has not been described.